


Eat Good, Feel Good

by icandrawamoth



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: X-Wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Food, Gen, Memories, Prison, the title's not great but it's meant to be ironic?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 22:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17150420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Tycho reminisces about better food while stuck in prison.





	Eat Good, Feel Good

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a comment_fic prompt: "any, any character in prison, prison food sucks but the food they crave most is..." Not strictly an exact fill, but *shrug*.

Tycho isn't exactly used to having good food. Since he left Alderaan, it's mostly been a series of bland rations – first Imperial, then Rebel, no real difference between them. Occasionally, there's been a nice meal out, but not often.

And now he's in prison. The food, of course is the least of his worries. The possibility of being put to death because his superiors think he's out of his mind or, worse, a willing traitor, is far, far more pressing than what he's being made to put in his stomach, but focusing on that makes the rest a little less terrifying for a moment.

The food here is worse than what he's had before. It brings “bland” to new levels. The protein cubes are tasteless and near-textureless. When they do have a texture, it's either uncomfortably slimy or crumbly and dry, with no in-between. Of course, all he has to drink is water with a slightly metallic tang.

It almost makes him laugh. He never though he'd miss the things they used to concoct back on the various bases he's been stationed on over the years. Rebel pilots never had much time or reason to learn to cook for themselves, so most things they'd made on their own hadn't turned out great. He remembers a succession of burned baked goods from Hobbie. A half-raw roast Luke had tried to convince the Rogues to eat anyway because he'd come from a place you never wasted anything (and how Wes had taken him up on the dare and been sick for days afterward).

But the strongest memory has to be Wedge and the tauntaun he tried to cook back on Hoth. Even now, Tycho smiles a little remembering it. It had been so tough and gamey and the smell unlike anything else, despite Wedge pouring all the spices he'd been able to find onto it. The thought makes Tycho salivate, and it's almost like he's craving that monstrosity.

At least it had had a taste. The flap on his cell door swings, and there's his next meal: two milky white protein cubes and a glass of water. Sighing, Tycho retrieves the tray and mechanically begins to eat.


End file.
